The Offscouring Demons
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: (One-Shot)After the ambush In their way to Benten fortress, Chizuru and Tochizo were recruted by EASY


**I had little time to complete this ONE-SHOT.**

 **Unfortunatly, The Murakumo of Remnants will wait a little**

* * *

In his way to Benten fortress, Hijikata Tochizo was shot. Chizuru, who had received the swords of Souji Okita and Hajime Saito, draws her swords and began to kill the enemy swordsmen.

"This is useless! You need to run, Chizuru!" ordered Tochizo.

"I refuse" replied Chizuru "we promised that we will stay together to the very end. And I will never leave your side"

"Then, I order you!" said the samurai, who draws his sword "Chizuru! Fight with me!" then he turned to the men who accompanied him "Men! Fight Hard!"

One of the soldiers who accompanied the couple asked one of the enemy soldiers "If we help you taking his head? Will you accept our surrender and let us live?" after a nod, the shogunate soldiers turned their swords against the couple

Tochizo and Chizuru flinched as their men betrayed them.

Chizuru's hair turned white "I thought you were warriors, but it seems that you are only a bunch of coward" said the girl with hatred "you are a disgrace to the word warrior!" revealing golden eyes.

Meanwhile, Tochizo's hair also tuned white, but instead of golden eyes he had bloody eyes.

"M-m-m-monsters!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"Monsters, heh?" said Hijikata with a devilish smile "and you are dogs. No, dogs are better than you, you lowlife beings!" and they began to slice through everything that moves around them.

After an hour of killing, Tochizo Hijikata was kneeling, due to using the Fury power to his last end, and Chizuru was heavily injured, making her regeneration ability useless.

" _Betrayed by your own comrades, I pity you_ " said a voice of a woman " _but worry not, I can help you. Join me, and you will never be betrayed_ " a door opened letting a girl with a long black hair, she held her hand toward the couple "come with me, you won't regret it"

"Hijikata-san…" Chizuru looked at the samurai with determination.

"Can we trust you?" asked Hijikata.

"Yes, I can assure you that no matter what, you will never be betrayed" answered the girl.

"Can you help him?" asked the page of Hijikata while pointing the Fury.

"Yes, I can cure him from his madness of blood as well as the life draining problem" answered the girl.

"Then…we accept" said Hijikata.

The girl only smiled and mumbled "Now, Murasaki, we will see how much time your Drifters will stand in the battlefield" and disappeared with the couple.

In a black corridor, Hijikata felt himself different and the death of his comrades begin to hunt him, until he was nothing more than a person with hatred toward humanity and her tendency to betray.

The same thing happened to Chizuru, who saw the death of every person she loves die, again, again, and again. She developed not a simple hatred, but a respect toward everything that isn't human.

* * *

After some time, the couple was greeted by a hooded man.

"Who are you?" asked Chizuru with a cold voice.

"I am the Black King, and I wish to whip the humanity out of this planet" answered the man.

"Hijikata-san…" said Chizuru to her commander, as well as looking at him with a gaze that means 'can we trust him', Hijikata only nodded and tuned to the Black King.

"What is your plan, exactly?" asked the samurai.

"First, we need to move toward the north, and then we can talk about that" said the Black King.

"Hijikata-san asked a question, right?" asked Chizuru while unsheathing her swords "then…ANSWER HIM!" yelled the girl.

"You seem to be loyal to him, you are very important to my new world. They need to understand the true meaning of loyalty" replied the king "don't worry, when we arrive at our location we will speak"

Chizuru wanted to kill that man who dares to ignore Hijikata, but a hand that touches her shoulder, makes her sheathing her swords "he wants us to speak with no worries of being watched, I understand"

"Very well" was all what the girl said before they march toward the north.

* * *

They arrived to their 'Destination' they met with five other persons; a giant man with white hair, and marks over his chest. A blond girl, who wears a medieval armor. A white haired woman, who wears a white dress. A man with a long black hair, glasses, and black dress. And a boy in black dress and white cape.

"So, they are the new friends?" asked the boy.

"Don't be so rude Yoshitsune, first, you need to introduce yourself, and then you can ask them this question" said the black haired man.

"A fair point" replied Yoshitsune "my name is Minamoto No Yoshitsune"

"Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, but please, just call me Rasputin" said the black haired man.

"My name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova" said the white haired woman.

"Joan Of Arc. Introduce yourself" ordered the Black King.

The girl only glance toward them and said "name's Joan Of Arc, and this is Gilles De Rais"

Tochizo took a step forward "my name is Tochizo Hijikata, commander of the Shinsengumi" he looked at Chizuru, who understood the message.

"Chizuru Yukimura, page of Hijikata-san" said the girl.

"How lucky you are Hijikata-kun, having such a lovely lady with you. Now I'm jealous" said Rasputin.

"A girl?" asked Joan Of Arc with curiosity.

"Is there a problem with me being a girl?" asked Chizuru, who took her Oni form.

Anastasia was the one who spoke "She's just happy to find another woman who fight with weapons"

"Let me introduce myself in better manners. I am Joan Of Arc, maiden of God" said the maiden with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Nice to meet you" said Chizuru with a cold voice.

"It seems that she was betrayed like us" said the princess of Russia.

"Everyone here have a reason for hating humanity" said the Black King "we will correct the mistake of humanity by erasing it from this world. First, we need to speak with the monsters of the north, and then we can begin our crusade"

"Can we trust them?" asked Chizuru.

"Yes, they aren't human, they are loyal" answered the Black King.

"Don't worry about that" said Rasputin "I've already made contact with them, they are ready to follow your orders Black King"

"Good work Rasputin, now we can begin our campaign" replied the Black King.

"But we need to talk to them first, right?" asked Hijikata.

"We need to establish the battle plan, make armors and weapons, and prepare them to take the place of humanity" answered the Black King.

"The armors and weapons have been made, the only thing we need to do is the plan for the battle in the north wall. The education can be made after the battle" said the mad monk with a feral grin.

"Hijikata, you will help with the battle formation, alongside Joan Of Arc" said the Black King.

"Why alongside him and not alongside Chizuru?" asked the maiden.

"Because Hijikata-kun is a commander and the girl is only a page" answered Rasputin.

Joan Of Arc grunted and followed the Black King alongside the samurai and his page.

* * *

A week later, an army of monsters began to march toward the south. Goblins, Kobolds and dragons were marching in formation. In the wall, a black haired man with white clothes was looking through the window.

"So, they have arrived" said the black haired man.

"They can't be seen, but they can be felt" replied a brown haired man "grandmaster, I have a bad feeling about them"

"Why are all the Octobrists so fearful of them?" asked one of the guards "Those northern freaks came many times…but they have never breached this wall. We've been driven them to the other side for hundreds of years. We are the people of Carneades, the protectors of this wall. What can those freaks can do?!" and all the guards around them began to laugh.

'These are dead men, they won't last one day' thought the grandmaster.

In the other side of the wall, the moon became a giant purple eye. A black parrot was yelling "the imperial march! The imperial march! It's the imperial march…of the Black King! The imperial march! The imperial march! The time for the imperial march has come! The imperial march! The imperial march! Hearken to me, ye who have ears! Behold, ye who have eyes! Howl, ye who have mouth! Howl, ye who have mouth! Spread the world! The imperial march! The imperial march! 'Tis the beginning of the journey to destroy the world! Gather and join! Gather and join! All the might to the Black King! All the might to the Black King!"

The guards of the wall took their positions and began to fire arrows on the monsters. The Black King lifted his hand and ordered "bring them death" and his army charges toward the wall "Hijikata! Joan Of Arc! Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova! Go!" ordered the Black King.

"So, it has finally begun" said Yoshitsune "do you really intend to bring an end to the world?"

"You…you are free to do whatever you want" replied the Black king.

"Yeah. I have always done what I wanted. So, I will do the same here as well" said Yoshitsune.

"Kurou Hangan Yoshitsune, which side you belong to? The 'Drifters' or the 'Offscouring'?" asked the Black King.

"Who knows? Perhaps I belong to the fancier one" answered Yoshitsune.

The members of the Black King army were under pressure, arrows were falling on them.

"Don't stop shooting!" ordered one of the guards before he saw a dragon ready to fire on them.

The Goblins had landed on the wall and began to slaughter the guards. But a strange event got the attention of everyone; a door opened in the sky and let a plane to appear in front of them.

"Hijikata-san, it looks like the machine that Ootori Keisuke-san told us about" said Chizuru while looking at the plain.

"We need to focus on our task Chizuru" said the samurai as he continued advancing toward the gate.

When they arrived at the gate, Chizuru and Hijikata slashed the giant door with ease. As they enter, Hijikata materialize two fallen members of the Shinsengumi, and Chizuru wounded three guards, they slowly became mindless Furies that obeyed her.

"Kill them" ordered Chizuru, pointing the soldiers in front of her.

"Stop! Don't come closer!" even with the screams they were killed.

* * *

In the end, Joan and Gilles De Rais followed some drifters that escaped to the south.

"Rasputin, what about our losses" asked the Black king.

"The Goblin battalions suffered 274 casualties and Kobold advances guard 345, also, 4 aerial dragon knights taken down. But we have won 150 'Furies' as Chizuru call them" answered the mad monk.

"Gather the injured" ordered the Black King.

"Are you going to 'Cure' them?" asked Rasputin.

"Of course. Goblins, Kobolds, dragons, everyone is our burden. I will save everyone I can" answered the Black King.

"Black majesty, you are most kind" commented Rasputin.

The wounded creatures were assigned in a place where Chizuru began to cure some.

"You seems happy, Chizuru Yukimura" said the Black King who noticed a gentle smile on the girl's face.

"It reminds me of the time when I was helping the Shinsengumi, they were like a family to me" said Chizuru with sadness.

"Hijikata told me everything, don't worry. You can rest now, I will take care of the rest" said the Black King.

"Very well" said Chizuru.

He have gone toward a wounded Kobold and cured him, the rest of the wounded soldier "Rasputin, spread the news that the north wall has fallen. Those who fears and don't believe that the reign of humans is about to end, will certainly join us upon hearing that news. I tried to save humans, but I was denied. Therefore, I have to save those who are not humans, and annihilate all humans"

"Black majesty, you are most fearsome" commented Rasputin.

"Fearsome or not, he still have honor, and that is what make a leader respected and loved by his subjects" said Chizuru while washing her hands from the blood.

"Can you tell me more about those 'Furies'?" asked Rasputin.

"The Furies were a project of my father; he was working with the shogunate in order to create soldiers strong, fast and immortals, but he turned his back to the Shogun and worked with the rebels. The furies are a mix of Oni's blood and some barbarian demon, they are very agile and strong, but they are weak when they are under the sun, and they needs blood or they will become mindless" explained Chizuru.

"And those?" asked Rasputin, pointing the new Furies.

"They are different, they don't need blood, they have already lost their sanity, and they will follow my orders without question" answered Chizuru.

"By the way, where did got those swords?" asked the monk looking at the two swords that are different than her kodachi.

"They're from friends, very important friends" answered Chizuru before heading toward a large building before she felt on a bed.

* * *

Two days later, she was in Joan's room with Anastasia.

"You look like you have done that from your youth" commented the princess.

"In a way yes, I helped my father sometimes when he had too many patients, and after I joined the Shinsengumi, I helped them with the wounded soldiers" explained Chizuru.

"What can you tell me about the Shinsengumi" asked Anastasia.

"They were good people, despite their reputation as ruthless killers. They were the true meaning of the word warrior" answered Chizuru "right now; I still hate myself for not being able to help Gilles De Rais"

"Don't blame yourself, you were helping here, and the Black King will make sure that his death will not be in vain" said Anastasia, who was trying to comfort the girl.

"Still, Gilles De Rais was the only thing that let her be Joan Of Arc, after she will hear about him she will change" replied the girl.

"And we will be here for her" continued the ice princess.

"She will regain conscious in maybe an hour or two" said the girl as she was checking on the maiden.

But the maiden awoke at the moment.

"I miscalculated, I still have much to learn" said Chizuru as she took some food for her.

"Where am I?" asked Joan.

"In the north wall, an aerial dragon knight got you from a well" answered Anastasia.

"You had four ribs broken, a fracture on your head, and some bruise on your back" said Chizuru.

"And Gilles De Rais?" asked Joan with worry.

"A pile of salt" answered Anastasia.

Joan tried to get up but was stopped by a pain inside her head.

"You haven't fully recovered yet, you need to rest a little" recommended the girl.

"No! Not until I kill every last one of those bastards!" yelled Joan.

"In your state? I don't think so, you are still weak, you need to rest and then you can claim a victory against them" replied Chizuru with a cold tone.

"I agree with Chizuru, the Drifters are not to be underestimated" said Anastasia.

"I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!" continued Joan "I have to avenge Gilles De Rais!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled both females in the room.

"If you run to them now, you'll die, and this time I've made sure that you won't do anything reckless by letting four Furies guarding you and your room" said Chizuru.

"You must wait for your chance. When the time comes, you will get what you wish" said Anastasia before leaving the room with Chizuru.

"I'll kill that samurai bastard. I'll bur him slowly. There won't even be ashes left when I'm done" said the maiden with hatred.

Outside the room.

"She had changed like you have said" admitted Anastasia "when she had followed the drifters that escaped, I thought that she will kill them"

"The error done by her was underestimating her opponents and overestimating herself" replied Chizuru "I will go give the report about her state to the Black King"

* * *

A week later, Tochizo Hijikata and Chizuru Yukimura received orders to attack and capture the capital of Orte, Verlina.

"Hijikata-san, all the troops are ready" said Chizuru while giving the salute to her commander.

"Good let's be on our way then" replied Hijikata "Rasputin told me that a samurai of the rising sun with the enemy"

"If he stands in our way…he will die" said Chizuru.

* * *

After they arrived to the capital.

"Our orders have changed; we need to destroy the city" Said Hijikata.

"Then it shall be done" replied Chizuru.

"We will attack when the night comes" ordered Hijikata, learning a 'Yes sir' and a salute from Chizuru.

But when they arrived they met something unexpected, a soldier of Satsuma.

"Let me take care of this" said Chizuru while drawing her swords. After the nod of her commander she yelled "Furies! Your target is that Satsuma pig" and every Fury turned to face the samurai with red clothes.

"That unfair buddy, why don't you fight me on a duel to death" said the samurai.

"Toyohisa! He is an Offscourging! Watch out!" yelled an old man with black hair.

"So, you are an Offscourging, huh?" asked Toyohisa, but Chizuru only glared at him with hatred "It seems that you hate me or maybe someone of the next generations of the Shimazu brought end to the Tokugawa" said with a grin in his face.

Chizuru screamed and took her Oni form "You are only a bunch of pigs that I'll slash and send to the Kobolds!" some men tried to shot the Furies but they don't want to die.

"What the hell are those?! How can they still stand with too many shots?!" yelled the man in surprise and fear.

"Calm down! Nobunaga, try to find a way to kill those things!" ordered the Shimazu.

"Charge!" yelled Chizuru as she rushed toward the red samurai.

Toyohisa killed 10 Furies by cutting their heads "Nobu! Aim for the head!"

And a volley of bullet began to penetrate the heads of the Furies, leaving only Chizuru.

"That's enough! Now, you'll face the Shinsengumi!" said Tochizo while unsheathing his sword and materializing soldiers of the Shinsengumi.

As they fight, both Chizuru and Tochizo received the order to retreat.

"Are you running away?" taunted Toyohisa, who can barely stand "I thought you were warriors of the rising sun"

Chizuru glanced with hatred and said nothing, but Tochizo smirked as they were leaving "I'm sorry Hijikata-san, I was weak"

"No, It was my fault that we lost all our Furies"

* * *

 **I tried my best for this FanFic, so don't be hard on me.**

 **Ok?**


End file.
